


Years That Never Were

by elenawinchester



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OOC, One Shot, Other, Reminiscence, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawinchester/pseuds/elenawinchester
Summary: A series of one shots and what ifs, such as "What if Rose met Amy". Requests are welcomed. Will write nearly any ship/character.





	1. Somebody I Used to Know

**Somebody I Used to Know**

**One-shot based off the song Somebody That I Used to Know, with a twist. Warning, involves angst and slight Doctor hate?? Don** **’** **t hate me, I** **’** **m just trying something new.**

**Pairing: Past Doctor/Rose**

**Set after the Doctor leaves Rose in the future to save Reinette, AU, Very OOC Doctor**

When she really thought about it, Rose Tyler could equate her “great love” to a song. Not one of those mushy love songs that spoke of eternal happiness. Not one of the harsh, cruel songs speaking of trashing an exe’s house. Because when she really thought about it, _he_ didn’t deserve her anger, _he_ didn’t deserve her sorrow. She wasn’t going to cry over _him_ anymore.

No, Rose Tyler didn’t look back on her relationship with the Doctor with hatred or sadness. Instead, she looked back on it from a distance. _He_ was not anyone to her anymore. _He_ was just a face in the crowd, a figure in passing. _He_ was just somebody that she used to know.

Never had the question, the most asked question and yet the question that must never be answered, held such a significance to her. Doctor Who? Certainly, not her Doctor, not anyone’s Doctor. A distant memory, a person from the past. But Rose no longer cared to ask. Doctor Who? She didn’t care. The Doctor was _just_ somebody that she used to know.

Once upon a time, the Doctor had sworn to her that _she_ made him the happiest he had ever been. He promised her forever and he said, _he swore_ that he would never leave her behind. She had believed him too, idiot that she was. After all, who would choose a shop girl with no A-levels over the _brilliant Madame de Pompadour_? Who would pick plain old Rose Tyler over the uncrowned queen of France?

Oh, she tried to ignore it; the oh so obvious signs that he didn’t _really_ want her. It was the small things, the way he spoke only to Mickey, the way he pushed her aside, the way he told her clearly that if she wasn’t so bloody curious, maybe he could get something done. And what was worse? She took it, took it like she had all those years ago, with Jimmy Stone and his mates in their apartment.

And you’d think that the worst would have been when he rushed in, drunk off Madame de Pompadour’s kisses, to find her and Mickey chained up and about to die. In fact, it was his invitation to the snotty, holier than thou mistress of the king. He refused to save her father, Jack, or any other person who had died, but he was willing to pull an important figure of history out of her timeline?

And once the French tramp was travelling with them, the Doctor made his new relationship blatantly obvious to his _commoner companion_. Hell, Rose had once caught the Doctor and Reinette in the library with his trousers around his ankles and her skirt hiked up.

Oh, he was still kind, at first. He asked for Rose’s opinion, called her his best mate, and though it hurt like hell, Rose would rather be his friend than lose him all together. But as time wore on, he got angrier and angrier every time Rose wandered off or did something that was deemed _inconvenient_. She became an _inconvenience_ herself.

It didn’t take Mickey long to notice either. On one occasion, Rose had been wandering a marketplace and had been arrested for being blonde. Reinette hadn’t been with them, she had been in the TARDIS, sleeping. But the Doctor had been furious, and not at the guards who had made the arrest. He screamed at her, told her it was all her fault, he said if she hadn’t been so _blonde,_ maybe she would be less of a problem for him. Mickey, hearing this, turned on the Doctor and clocked him in the face. Told him that Rose shouldn’t have to change her hair to make _him_ happy. The next day, Mickey was dropped off back in London, 2006, and the Doctor had thrust a bottle of brown hair dye into Rose’s hands.

So, piece by piece, Rose Tyler became a different person. New hair, looser clothes, different makeup. She became quiet, did what she was told, acted how she was told to act, didn’t speak unless spoken to. The Doctor was happy again, for a while.

It wasn’t until they ran into past companions Ian and Barbara Chesterton in London, 1975, that Rose finally realized that she needed to get away from the Doctor. He was toxic.

The Chestertons had immediately taken notice of the malnourished brunette standing quietly behind the Doctor and Reinette. When they asked about her, she looked up to answer, but a look from the Doctor silenced her immediately. He missed the look exchanged between the married couple, but she didn’t.

Later that day, Ian helped Rose steal a vortex manipulator while Barbara distracted the Doctor and his tramp. The last thing she saw and heard of the Doctor was his look of anger and his shouting for her to come back as she blinked from existence.

When returned to London, Rose discovered a cyberman plot, and with the help of Captain Jack Harkness, stopped the attack. In the process, Rose, her mother, Mickey, and Jack were displaced to Pete’s World, the world where the metal men had originated from. This was done by Pete Tyler, the head of Torchwood and Rose’s father, whom had been hiding since his “death” when Rose was a child.

In the alternate world, Jack and Rose married and had three children, Amelia or Amy, Ian, and Clara. One named for someone who saved Rose, and the others named for two who would one day lose almost everything for the Doctor.

When Rose looked back on her “great love”, she no longer felt any regret or anger or pain, she simply looked upon it in reminiscence. After all, the Doctor was only somebody that Rose used to know. Jack was her future, her _real_ great love.

**Okay so that went in a very different direction then I originally intended, but what happened, happened. Please no hate because I made the Doctor a dick, I really do love him, but I was inspired. Reviews are always very helpful.**

**On another note, feel free to comment ideas for me to write for one-shots. I will write nearly any ship, and nearly any scenario.**


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna finds Rose, Eleven, and Clara on a gambling planet, and they decide to play Never Have I Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was requested by theReal_Lumpy_Space_Princess on Archive of Our Own.

 

_Donna_

“Alright, I have one. Never have I ever slept with the Doctor.” Donna Noble smirked, looking at her companions. It had been in a strange twist of fate that she had met up with the three time travelers while visiting the gambling planet Mox-Fal-Doon Seven.

Left by her Doctor to play a few games, she had discovered the blonde first of the three other players. Recognizing her instantly, Donna had called out to her, and Rose had revealed that the Doctor had left her as well to gamble and have fun.

After that, the two had found the Doctor in his eleventh form, and his current companion, Clara. The Doctor had greeted Rose with a kiss and Donna with a hug. Apparently, it had been a while since he had seen either of them. It wasn’t long before the group had decided to play a drinking game, Never Have I Ever, which lead them to where they were now.

When both Rose and Clara had drunk a shot of Venusian whiskey, Donna had simply laughed. It was no surprise to her that the two young women would have jumped at the opportunity to have sex with the Doctor. However, when the Doctor himself downed a shot, Clara and Donna looked at him in shock.

“Doctor…” Clara hesitated, “You know that sleeping with someone means having sex, right?”

The alien scoffed. “Yes Clara, I’m not a child, you know. I was just… very frisky in my eighth form, is all.”

That comment had Rose laughing. “Not to mention the time your ninth self and tenth self had a threesome with me.”

Rose’s comment made Donna gasp, Clara laugh, and the Doctor turn beet red. “Rose! You swore you wouldn’t tell!”

“Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol.” She sang, quoting an early twenty-first century Earth song.

Donna and Clara both giggled at the girl’s antics, while the Doctor tried to maintain his angry expression, but ended up giving up, unable to stay mad at the blonde.

“Alright, alright.” Rose smiled, quieting the others down. “Never have I ever been to the moon.” She looked pointedly at the Doctor.

Donna and Clara looked at her strangely, while the Doctor just shrugged. “We never really considered it. It just didn’t seem good enough to show you back then.”

Donna and Clara both took shots, along with the Doctor, as the two women glanced at Rose. She had seen so much and yet so little of her own solar system.

Moving past the topic, the Doctor continued. “Never have I ever…” He trailed off, trying to think of something he hadn’t done. “Ah, I know. Never have I ever met David Bowie.”

This shocked all three girls. The Doctor, who loved David Bowie, had never met him?

“Why not?” Donna demanded.

“It was never the right time.” Eleven sighed wistfully.

Rose sighed. “Maybe one day, Doctor.” She then took her shot. “I was lucky enough to meet him in a pub one night.” She admitted.

Their game continued like that, with the girls giving outrageous Never Have I Evers, and the Doctor thinking for long periods of time only to come up with some odd ones, like “Never Have I Ever eaten a full rubber ducky.” To which Donna had replied, “A _full_ rubber ducky? You mean you ate _part_ of a rubber ducky?”

_The Doctor_

Slowly, as the night progressed, each companion got more drunk, while the Doctor managed to stay somewhat sober. They finally got to a point where Clara had fallen into a drunken sleep, Donna was slouched over, babbling about some hallucination she was seeing, and Rose had her head in the Doctor’s lap, giggling up at him as he made faces at her.

“Doctor?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes Rose?”

“Why aren’t I with you anymore? Has it really been that long?”

He sighed. “Well first off, it’s been hundreds of years since I last saw you, My Rose. And second, you were taken from me. There was no way to get you back, and it broke me. I’m better now, but you’ll always have a very large part of my heart.”

The blonde smiled, knowing that he was happy made her happy. “I love you, Doctor. I don’t know if I ever told you, the other you, but I do.”

He smiled back at her, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. “I love you too, Rose Tyler.”

.

.

In the end, the Doctor ended up bringing Rose and Donna back to their Doctors, handing Donna to the one that knew her, and Rose to the other. Before Rose’s Doctor could leave, however, he grabbed his shoulder.

“Tell her. Before its too late, tell her.”

And then the eleventh Doctor smiled at his companions whom he had missed so much, and returned to his brunette companion, still sleeping off her drunkenness. He picked her up and carried her to his TARDIS, grateful for the night he had gotten with his friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than my usual fanfics, but I really didn’t have much inspiration to come up with Never Have I Evers. I figured that if Eleven was seeing Rose, there would have to be a moment between them, hence the sad fluff at the end.   
> Hope you enjoyed. Requests are always welcome


	3. This is NOT What He Had Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is in for a shock when he finds out he’s about to become an uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosecroft oneshot, not really a popular ship but I was bored and this idea was sitting in a Word Document.

Sherlock Holmes would often say that nothing could shock or surprise him. To anyone who would listen; which was very few people, he would brag about how he had never been shocked before. Of course, that all changed when Sherlock discovered his dull older brother Mycroft had a girlfriend, and not just any girlfriend, a woman named Rose Tyler, his friend John’s cousin.

Rose was the personification of her namesake; beautiful and soft, but sharp and dangerous. She worked for her father’s company, Vitex, being groomed to take over the business one day. She was bright, witty, kind, charming, and everything that Mycroft was not. Sherlock could not fathom how his brother had ever managed to get the young woman to fall for him. Where Rose was soft and gentle, Mycroft was hard and angular. Where she was beautiful, he was stern. Her sharpness was matched to his brother’s dull personality, and she was very dangerous, especially compared to her boyfriend, considering Sherlock thought he had all the danger of a small kitten.

Suffice to say, Sherlock Holmes was shocked. Even the great detective himself was unable to deduce these events. But where had it begun? What had triggered his brother’s attraction to Rose, and vice versa? Sherlock wasn’t sure he would ever know for certain.

It took quite a while, but finally, Sherlock had come to terms with his brother’s relationship, and the shock wore off. All had returned to normal, except now Rose forced him and John to attend family dinners once a week.

It was during one of these dinners that Sherlock Holmes received the second shock he’d ever had.

_“_ _We_ _’_ _re expecting._ _”_ Rose had said, smiling excitedly at her cousin and his flatmate. They had been sitting at the table, Rose’s glass of wine untouched, her hand in Mycroft’s. The elder Holmes, for his part, looked entirely too pleased with himself, tightening his hold on his girlfriend’s hand fractionally.

_“_ _Excuse me? Expecting what, exactly?_ _”_ Sherlock had sputtered. Surely Rose couldn’t be… Mycroft would never allow Rose to become pregnant; the man hated children.

_“_ _A baby, Sherlock. Rose is pregnant._ _”_ Mycroft was smiling ear to ear, which was odd to Sherlock. His brother nearly never smiled.

Sherlock’s shock was interrupted by John rising from the table to hug his cousin tightly. _“_ _Congratulations!_ _”_ The blond male had smiled, before shaking Mycroft’s hand. Rose met Sherlock’s gaze nervously, smiling tentatively. _“_ _Well Sherlock? What do you think? You_ _’_ _re going to be an uncle._ _”_

An uncle. He was going to be an uncle. He couldn’t believe it.

_“_ _I think,_ _”_ He began, suddenly looking a bit queasy. _“_ _I think that I_ _’_ _d like to know why the room is spinning._ _”_ He inquired before promptly falling back in his chair, unconscious.

The great Sherlock Holmes, the man who once claimed that nothing could shock him, had fainted. Rose began to giggle.

_“_ _Well Mycroft darling, I must admit that fainting was not how I was expecting him to react._ _”_

**Fin.**


End file.
